


So that you'll know I'm out of hiding

by Bitterpanacea



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpanacea/pseuds/Bitterpanacea
Summary: "I had a lot of conflicted feelings after you told me who you were. I was furious at first. Furious that you would abandon us. I actually thought you were gone for good. I mourned Laserblast!"
Relationships: Carol & Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 17





	So that you'll know I'm out of hiding

**Author's Note:**

> A simple conversation that I needed to get out of my system.
> 
> Title is lyrics from Ghosting by Mother Mother

\- I had a lot of conflicted feelings after you told me who you were. I was furious at first. Furious that you would abandon us. I actually thought you were gone for good. I mourned Laserblast!  
\- I mourned him too...  
\- And then I started feeling guilt. I hadn’t realized how unhappy you were at Point. I wish I could have helped you. I wish you hadn’t felt like your only option was to run away from us.  
\- You know... After I met K-O for the first time; I wondered. What could have been if I stayed after the accident. If instead of hiding I had come home with you.  
\- We would have raised K-O together….  
\- Yea… Without my powers I wouldn’t have been very useful to Point. I’d have probably retired shortly after. But you and El-Bow would have stayed together. And while you’d be out saving the world with him, I would be home taking care of our son.  
\- And that wouldn’t have made you happy either.  
\- No. I don’t think I would have made it very far.  
\- …made it?  
\- Be honest. What’s worse? Losing me in what you thought was an unfortunate accident… Or losing me, slightly further down the line, in what would have certainly not been one.  
\- …  
\- You and Gene would’ve still had each other. K-O would have got to know his father as Laserblast… At least for a little while. And when you really think about it… Gene wouldn’t have built the plaza. With no distraction, Boxman might have become one of the biggest villains of his time.  
\- What are you saying?  
\- You know exactly what I’m saying. That, if I hadn’t only _pretended_ to be dead, everyone I know would be much better off today.


End file.
